Dead Weight/Transcript
Claire Fitzgerald: Hello , welcome to Hulbury City. This city has a great glow at night, here you can see casinos, parties, restaurants, dance, competitions and much more, that’s why they call it “the city who never sleeps” your former chief told me that you did a great job in Auriga City, so I trust you will do the same here. Anyway, soon you will meet the others member of the team... Claire: Oh, look who's coming is your new partner . Jo: Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you here and being your partner, I want you to know that it's an honor to work with you. Truthful, this place maybe looks too dangerous because it’s close to the prison, but don’t worry. no one has escaped from there in 50 years. Jo: Trust me, in this place, there are parties and everything, Even more, today is the big annual party Jo: That party is the biggest in the district, alongside the November Fest, which is better than the other one. Jo: Anyway, why don't we go and eat something to we know each other better. Claire: I'm sorry, Jo, but you'll have to cancel that. Claire: Officer Mill inform me that a young man was found dead near the Videogame Shop. Jo: WHAT! who would do that. Claire: I don't know but as Gerardo It's not here, I think you and will take care of the case. Jo: Great!! Our first case Jo: Anyway, let's go to that store. CAP 1 Investigate Videogame Shop Officer Mills: See, I told the chief, this scene is so horrible. Jo: Don’t worry, will sent the body to the laboratory. Jo: So have you found something interesting? What? Do you think we should examine that Chocolate Bar? Well, I'll listen you and that backpack why don't you examine it? Unknown Woman: Officers I made the call. please tell me, He will be fine. Jo: we'll talk to you, miss, well where you want to start. Autopsy Victim’s Body Monica Lewis: The victim was Julian Ramis and he was poisoned, and chocolate was obviously what killed him. His stomach was half empty, so he could have vomited, but the damage was already done. Monica: In fact, the killer added some detergent to the poison to delay its effects. Monica: With the combination of detergent and poison, Julian had no chance of survival. Honestly, I don’t understand how Julian didn't notice the taste of poison and detergent. When analyzing the chocolate, I also discovered that it was homemade, so your killer must know how to cook. Jo: Thanks Monica, we'll catch this crazy chocolatier Examine Backpack Jo: Well, what did you find? Jo: A photo of the victim, and who is the person next to him. Jo: Wow, it's identical to the victim, I bet he's his brother. Jo: Let's send this picture to Teddy, to tell us who that person is. Talk to Samantha Young about the murder Jo: Hello, Miss Young, can you tell us exactly what happened? Samantha Young: He was entering and suddenly he collapsed, check his vital signs to see if he had a pulse and when he didn't feel any call the ambulance. Jo: Was someone next to the victim or did you notice something suspicious? Samantha: Nothing, a normal day until this happened. Analyze photo Teddy: Well, that person who was with the victim is indeed his brother, Mikhail Ramis. Jo: Poor boy, let's talk to him about his brother's death Talk to Mikhail Ramis Jo: Hi, I don't know how to tell you this. It’s about your brother. Mikhail: What !!, what happened to Julian Jo: He was killed, I'm sorry. Mikhail: Oh, that's why I didn't answer your calls we were worried at home. Jo: If you want to take some time to analyze what happened it's fine Mikhail: no, I’m fine. Jo: Do you know of any place He used to frequent? Or if He was with someone? Mikhail: He always got together with his friends in the Park near here, After talking with Mikhail Jo: I don't know but the look of that boy who, despite regretting his brother's death, while we were talking, I found it so cold. Jo: You're right we should go to the Park to see if there is anything interesting Jo: Let's go immediately. Investigate Park Jo: Well, this Security Camera could tell us if Julian was with someone else before the crime let's examine it, and that trash can, do you think there's something in there? Very good, let's analyze it Examine Camera Jo: Damn, this camera focuses on the victim, but I can't see the person he is talking to and the one from behind… who is he? The camera does not focus him. And he wears the cap we found and ... Jo: OMG, what does the victim have in hand is marijuana? Jo: , Julian… he sold drugs. Jo: Well, don’t draw conclusions, obviously the person with him is an adult, what if we compare the filming with our database to see who that person is. Examine person Jo: So that gut is someone named, Joseph Stern. Jo: let's talk to this guy about the drugs. Analyze Trash Bin Jo: What did you find? Oh, a cap and a cellphone? Wait that cap is the one that that stranger had in the camera recording, I will send it to Dilan to analyze and that cellphone ... Damn is locked. Can you examine it? Analyze Cap'.' Dilan: well, , these fibers that are in the cap had something useful in them Dilan: Dog hair! Jo: Dog hair? Dilan: That's right, and if the killer throws the cap there it means that the hair came from him .... Dilan: what it means ...... Jo: That the killer has a dog, thanks Dilan. Talk to Joseph Stern about drugs. Joseph Stern: something bad happened? Jo: Joseph, you knew Julian Ramis. Joseph: Julian, Julian .... hmm no I don't know any Julian Ramis Jo: Don't lie, we saw you from the park's security cameras. Joseph: Damn… You’re right. he sold me the weed, believe me he helped me a lot with the stress of work Jo: Well ... we'll have you in custody for drug possession. Joseph: Damn ... After talking with Joseph Jo: argh, I hate those kinds of people. Jo: Anyway, we know that Joseph bought Julian the drugs. Jo: How about, if Julian had a problem with one of his buyers ... and here the facts ... Examine Cellphone. Jo: Now, that it's unlocked, let's send it with Teddy. Analyze Cellphone Teddy: Well, it's weird, finding a cellphone, in the trash Teddy: and even weirder is that it belongs to the victim. Teddy: Not only that, I also found a message from someone named Thomas Baker Teddy: And you won't believe it, Thomas was the one who sold him the drugs. Jo: What? Let's talk to Thomas. Talk to Thomas Baker about the victim. Thomas: We could talk fast, , I have a cooking class in an hour Jo: I'm Officer Joan, we came to ask about Julian Ramis. Jo: why you sold him the drugs. Thomas: Sold him? He just helped me get rid of her, he sold it and we share the money Jo: Do you understand that you're an accomplice, right? I am sorry to tell you that you will be in custody. (In the commissary) Jo: poor boy, who would say that someone so young would be in drugs, Jo: is not for being selfish but we must finish quickly. Claire: Jo, come quickly. Jo: What's up, Chief Claire: Someone left a message at the crime scene, which referred to the victim. Chapter 1: Complete CAP 2 Claire: Jo, someone made a graffiti in the crime scene Jo: But place wasn’t close? Claire: Exactly, it was possibly the killer who did that, go immediately. Jo: Are you ready ? Investigate Counter. Jo: Well, that's the graffiti Claire told us about. Jo: What's that? A gift, you're right. That gift wasn’t there before, let’s examine it. Examine Gift Jo: So, this gift contained weed Jo: You're right, let's take a sample. Jo: The note looks faded, let's examine it too. Examine Note. Jo: oh, it a love letter, it´s from Julian and it's for... Jo: Adrian Stevens, that means he was Julian’s... that he is... you’re right let's talk to Adrian about it Analyze Graffiti Megan: Hi, I’m Megan, and I take care of the profile tracks and among others. Megan: Anyway, the graffiti is fresh, which obviously means it was put sometime after the murder. Jo: And you found something? Megan: Of course, I check the cameras and figured out that the person who wrote this was Samantha Young. Jo: Samantha? But I thought they didn't know each other. Jo: let's talk to her. Talk to Adrian about the gift. Jo: Hi Adrian, we wanted to talk about Julian Ramis, we know he had given you this gift Adrian: If he gave it to me, that boy scared me, sent me gifts, letters, money etc. Adrian: and I started ignoring it. Adrian: We had met in the preparations for the annual party, at first it was tender, but it became obsessive and well… that. Jo: so, Julian helped at the party. Adrian: Yeah... (after talking with Adrian) Jo: So that means that Julian was to the party. Jo: let's investigate that place immediately. Jo: and well maybe, we stay for a while and... Jo: Okay, you're right, first the case and then the party. Talk to Samantha about graffiti Jo: Ms. Young, we know it was you who wrote the graffiti, but why ... Samantha: that little idiot always harassed me. Samantha: I even took pictures with that camera. Samantha: I didn't want him to do it, so I got as far away from him as possible. Jo: How, killing him? Samantha: Me, I don't kill him. Samantha: I must leave Officers I’ll take my dog to the veterinary analyze Marijuana Dilan: Well, , the marijuana found belongs to Julian. Dilan: but there are other fingerprints between them. Dilan: Stern, Julian and his brother. Jo: What! We must talk to them. Investigate Grand Party Jo: Wow, this party is so fantastic don't you think? Jo: Let's see, what did you found? Jo: You're right, that handkerchief has chocolate in it. Jo: let's take a sample, Talk to Mikhail Ramis about his brother's drugs Jo: Hi, Mikhail, we knew that your brother was selling drugs in the park and we want to ask you ... Mikhail: That damn one, he promises that he had left it Jo: did you know that Julian was selling drugs? Mikhail: Of course, he told me a few months ago, He gave me the money to take our dog to the veterinary Mikhail: even he helped me to pay my cooking classes Mikhail: I had told him not to follow, that it was dangerous. Talk to Joseph about the drugs Jo: Hi, Joseph, we wanted to ask you about Julian again. Joseph: what do you want to know? About the weed? Joseph: Well, he sold drugs, I don't know how he got the drugs, but we all bought from him. Jo: " We all bought "? Joseph: Yes, listen, work as a waiter in a restaurant here is not a paradise you know? the chef sometimes even made us cook Joseph: sometimes we need something to relax .... Analyze Handkerchief Dilan: You were right , the chocolate in the handkerchief is the same one used in the victim. Jo: Great. Dilan: Exactly the killer must have used this to clean himself Dilan: But not only that, the handkerchief is a piece of clothing Dilan: A good thing because I found yellow fibers Dilan: And the victim didn't use any of them Dilan: Which means your killer wears yellow clothes. Dilan: I also found traces of saliva that didn't match the victory, I couldn't get much out of it, but if I know one thing, your killer has green eyes In the commissary... Jo: we're almost done, we just need one more piece. Claire: Jo, how you go with the case. Jo: Well, we know that the killer knows how to cook, has a dog, uses something yellow and has green eyes. Claire: Great, Now go to the victim’s house Claire: Witnesses say that Adrian Steven tried to sneak in there Chapter 2 complete. CAP 3 Jo: What! But how? Claire: according to witnesses he tried to infiltrate the victim's house. Claire: go talk to him, who wanted to enter the house means that something good doesn't plot Jo: You are right Chief. Claire: Also investigate the big party again, Hilary, Teddy, Dilan and I will be there, while the case is finished. Investigate Snack Table Jo: I don't know but we should eat something, Investigating makes me tired. Jo: Let's go to the Snacks table (After examining) Jo: What you found ? a wallet, let’s see who this belongs Examine Wallet Jo: Well done this wallet belongs to ... Thomas Baker? Jo: I think Mr. Baker owes us a good explanation. Talk to Thomas about his presence at the party Jo: Very good Mr. Baker who was making his wallet at the party Thomas: Thank God you found it, you see I sponsor the party, the proceeds will be for a dog shelter, I love dogs very much, my little Lucile awaits me at home. Jo: I hope your intrusion in the party isn't with bad intentions, well we end here Talk to Adrian about the attempt to enter the house Adrian: Oh, you knew about that emm… Sorry, it was not with bad intentions. Jo: why you tried to sneak in the victim’s house? Adrián: I wanted to find something to remember. Jo: But you didn't say He was harassing you? Adrian: I must admit that I liked to be harassed a little, I would never attack someone, I'm very pacifist, I wouldn't even hurt my dog Jo: Sure... We will keep an eye on you. After Talking with Adrian Jo: you know we should check the park again, if the killer followed Julian maybe he left something there Investigate Park Bench Jo: This pile of leaves… we should check if there’s something Examine Pile of Leaves Jo: a towel? You’re right this towel is cover with something. Jo: let's see who’s belong and this towel with blood, let's take a sample. Examine towel. Jo: Let's send this sample to Dilan. Analyze Sample Dilan: Well, Jo, I was about to dance with Monica and Teddy but thanks for calling me. Jo: I'm sorry, but we must catch the killer. Jo: and believed this will be a clue. Dilan: you are not mistaken, this towel is full of them, dog hair, blood, chocolate and other things. Dilan: Will your killer so stupid and cut himself? Jo: haha don't worry Dilan, won’t hurt himself again in prison. Dilan: I hope that, I could analyze the blood type. you are looking for someone with AB +. Jo: So, our killer is AB +? Interesting Jo: Well we are ready. Jo: Let's go for that killer. Arrest the killer Jo: Thomas Baker, you're under arrest for the poisoning of Julian Ramis! Thomas: There must be a mistake! I would never poison that kid. Jo: We know that you lies, we saw how you spied Julian in the park from the cameras, you were so dumb that you cut yourself and when you cleaned yourself at the party you left a towel with traces of chocolate and blood Jo: You have no escape Thomas: Yes, I did it! He deserved it, that idiot wanted to be clever with me, but no, nobody makes a fool of Thomas Baker Thomas: I started spying him to see what he was doing and discovered that he took more money than we agreed, but I was smart, I didn't face it, I just take my revenge, I prepare those chocolates with the poison, and give to him as a sign of our “friendship ”, You should have seen his face when he writhed on the floor, it was spectacular. Jo: Oh my god you're right that guy is out of his mind, let's take him to a cell Judge: In my years being Judge I never saw someone who appeared so coldly in this court, even the most sadistic redeem here Thomas: I DO NOT REPENT OF ANYTHING! Judge: very well then, this court sentences him to 35 years in prison for poisoning, with no possibility of parole. Jo (excited): Well done ! Another case under our belts! Jo: What if we are going to eat something? Chapter 3 Complete Additional Investigation (In the Chief office) Claire: Congratulations on your first case here , Gerardo has just arrived and says he wants to meet you, why don't you talk to him? Jo: When you were done, can I talk with? Go see what Gerardo wants Gerardo Reyes: Nice to meet you, I'm sorry I missed the case, my wife wanted to eat papaya, you know cravings for pregnancy. (Someone screams) Joseph Stern: Thank God I found you , you must help me Gerardo: Don't worry and I will help you Joseph: Thank you Talk to Joseph Joseph: It's great that you came here, . I lost my badge from work. Joseph: You could help me find it. I think it fell in the Big party Hall when I was accommodating the food. Investigate Snack Table Gerardo: What's up ? Do you think that in this box of lost objects will be the badge? Gerardo: Let's examine it then Examine Lost Items Box Gerardo: Did you find it? The name is faded, examine it to see if it is from Joseph Examine Badge Gerardo: Excellent , and here it clearly says that it belongs to Joseph, let's give it back to him Give the badge to Joseph Joseph: Thank you . Joseph: You saved my life, if my boss found out that I lost it, he will kill me. Joseph: I owe you one for what you did. Joseph: You look hungry, Here take this (Reward: Burger) Talk to Jo Jo: Hi , we must go to the big party, there is something to look for Investigate Big Party Jo: there they are, the evidence papers that I had dropped, but they are broken, could you fix them? Mikhail: thank god you're here, I need you to help me please Jo: Sure, we will help you Examine broken papers Jo: Surprise¡¡¡ It’s a welcome letter from the whole team, I hope you liked it. Jo: Take this too, we save it among everyone to make your stay more pleasant. (Reward: $ 10,000 coins) Talk to Mikhail to see what he wants Mikhail: Thank you for coming I still can't believe my brother is gone, my family is devastated. Jo: I'm so sorry Mikhail, but everything will be fine. Mikhail: I know, but what I want is to recover a photo Mikhail: I was in the park trying to cope with all this, and then I realized my backpack haven´t there, and the album with the photograph was inside, Mikhail: Please help me Jo: We will help you Investigate Park Benches Jo: Well, you found the backpack, and it has Mikhail's initials, let's look inside. Examine Backpack Jo: Great, but the album is broken Jo: I'll let you repair it Examine Broken album Jo:You fix it, great job Jo: Let's go back with Mikhail Talk to Mikhail Jo: Here, this is yours Mikhail: Thank you very much Jo: You're welcome Mikhail: Take this, the big party will have a costume theme, You will need this (Reward: Dinosaur Costume) (At the party) Jo: this party is super. Jo: Besides, the boys are not bad, I hope you find someone Unknown Guy: Hi girl, do you want to have a drink? Jo: Of course, wait for me at the bar Jo: you saw that boy, , I think tonight will be super. Additional Investigation Complete